1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting apparatuses for adjusting a color of projected light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an input apparatus using an electric pen has been developed and used in various fields. When a user draws a character, a number, or an image with the electric pen, a sensor or a receiver which may recognize the electric pen may input data desired by the user to an apparatus such as a computer or a mobile device. Such a device may therefore replace or supplement the use of a keyboard or mouse.
Other types of pens have also been developed as input devices. Examples include an optical pen which uses a laser or a light emitting diode (LED), and a digital pen which detects distance based on an ultra sound signal or an infrared light.
Input pens, therefore, allow a user to input data just as though the user were using an actual pen. However, there are drawbacks to existing pens. For example, in order to change the color of an image or the thickness of a line using existing pens, a menu needs to be used. More specifically, a user has to use the pen to access and then make selections within different menus of an application program in order to set the color of an image and or the thickness of a line. And, if the color or line thickness has to be changed, the menu needs to be accessed again.